Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a shock absorber having an improved friction element. The shock absorber is typically used for dampening vibrations received from drums of washing machines.
Prior Art
Shock absorbers within washing machines are commonly used to eliminate dynamic load distribution over longitudinal and transversal aces of the absorbers. To that end a shock absorber, while absorbing a dynamic load distribution, eliminates noise associated with irregular load distribution caused by unbalanced rotation of the drum. To reduce noise level at a satisfactorily sufficient degree is of paramount importance in the country of the present applicant. Successful noise management is essentially important for the manufacturer as the associated disturbing effect for the consumers is very decisive in the market.
EP 1 637 640 A1 discloses a damper which has two fastening units mounted on a free end of a tubular casing and a tappet respectively. A frictional damping unit disposed inside the casing has an elastic frictional damping lining displaceable in the casing and the tappet along a central longitudinal axis for producing a damping effect. A stop unit is stationary in relation to the casing and has direct cooperation with the lining for motion damping.
WO98/26194 A1 relates to a friction damper which has been specifically designed for washing machines or the like. The damper comprises a hollow shell and a rod, coaxially arranged, which form a telescopic construction. The rod is provided with an outer diameter smaller than the inner diameter of the shell, and between the shell and the rod, guiding means are provided. The damper further comprises a friction damper element arranged between the rod and the shell and having a first working surface which is frictionally slidably coupled to the rod and a second working surface which is frictionally slidably coupled with the shell.
While additional features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description, the main object of the invention is achieved in a shock absorber device as set forth in Claim 1.